


Gullible Surgeon

by StarryPopsi



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Alan are you that dumb, Angst, Confessions, Disguise, Falling In Love, Gay, He isnt doe, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, failing marriage, reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryPopsi/pseuds/StarryPopsi
Summary: Alan Probe gets a new worker but it isn't who he thought
Relationships: Alan Probe/Hubris D'Obsene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gullible Surgeon

It was a seemingly normal day the biggest (and main) Bleed Everywhere hospital. Luckily there isn’t much going on, like Gossamer Rag turning into a bug once again, or Chasity Belt getting haunted caused solely from her strict dad once again, or even De Monique summoning imps like last time. The hospital was cleaned like always from Crumpet Murphy doing his job well, despite looking like he gets paid less, but the biggest surgeon of the Hospital pays and likes everyone equally, after all, Bleed would want equality and peace of every Bleed everywhere hospital.   
The biggest surgeon of all, Dr. Alan Probe was simply walking through the halls to maybe get some coffee, sitting at your desk all day has to mess up your legs after all. He knew someone new was coming, yea he WAS considering firing the useful brothers as it WAS linked to a cult who which the leader wanted to take him down. He was looking at the application, it was shady looking but he let it slide.  
Alan had arrived at the doors, as he saw the new guy walk in. “Hello! Welcome to Bleed Everywhere” Alan greeted cheerfully, he WAS happy to see a new guy in his hospital. Sure, anyone would fit in, like a satanic woman, a guy with a huge snake on him, a fugitive, and at least 2 people who aren’t even in the right game. Alan gave the new guy a handshake. “May I get your name?” Alan questioned. “Yes…My name is….Rodger!” the new guy said with cheer. “Good! You may come with me” Alan said with chipper.

Of course, he was happy, but something was off with him. He wasn’t happy with his marriage. It’s like he didn’t feel right in it. Taking into context of what happened ten years ago, where she would try and murder not only his patients, but his friends. He shook his head some as he was walking to his office to chat to “Rodger” yes, he somewhat looked normal, not like he accepted a ninja capable of putting people in bags and have them taken to their demise. He shook his head again and continued walking.   
He got to his office door and had opened it, letting Rodger in and then himself. Shutting and locking the door as Alan’s office door being locked means he is in some busy work and doesn’t want to be interrupted at all. “I’ll get you a seat and we will chat!” Alan said turning from Rodger and going to get a chair. Rodger had spread open his hands and has slowly inched towards Alan. Alan had grabbed a chair and soon had a pair of hands grab him. Out of shock he turned around and then had gotten grabbed from the chest and pinned to the wall.   
Alan tried to scream for help but no one was there for him. He looked up and the disguise had fallen off. It was Hubris D’Obscene, the man who tried to kill and take him down. Alan’s eye widened, and began thrashing. “HELP HELP HELP!!” He screamed. The gripping hands slid to his waist. Alans heart was going so fast as he flailed. A Hand gripped his neck and he was choking on some tears. He didn’t want to die. Was It the end for him? Was it the end for his hospitals? Was it the end for it all? 

Alan got interrupted by…a kiss? He felt warm lips press against his own. He looked down and another one was pressed against his own, he gotta admit…it felt good. Alan let out a small squeak, hopefully wishing no one heard that. But Hubris did. He sat him down as the surgeon down as he gasped. “So, have you taken those hints?” He asked Alan. Alan looked up at the taller man, he looked like he was at a scary 6 foot something and Alan is quite the short one, being at 5’0. “What…What hint?” Alan asked. “That you are a dear sweet idiot” Hubris replied as he kneeled down which to Alan’s view is to mock his height. Instead got a more passionate kiss, he could not help but blush more   
Alan pulled away not knowing what the hell happened. “What the hell was that for!?” Alan shouted in surprise. “I gotta admit I have a liking for you” Hubris chuckled to him. Alan can’t lie, he does look more attractive than his wife. Was he? “I gotta admit my wife did say she saw me as an unattractive man.” Alan sulked. ‘Oh really?” Hubris replied sounding a bit off character. “Yeah…I just don’t like her now…” Alan said in a sadder tone. “Well I got you, man” Hubris said hugging Alan. Alan can’t believe he fell in love with his nemesis who tried to kill him and poison the gel stock to have him fall from grace. 

He felt more comforted now. He might as well love him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Cloudy you weren't on for like months!!! Where WERE you?
> 
> Well Animal Crossing has been eating me alive haha xD. Also i will continue that fanfic   
> Hell i might as well add more chapters to this if im motivated lol.


End file.
